


Blind Dates and Other Misunderstandings

by sunshineoptimismandangels



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoptimismandangels/pseuds/sunshineoptimismandangels
Summary: Prompt from miasswier:Kurt and Blaine's parents were all friends in college and ever since Kurt and Blaine came out they've been trying to push them to get together because they just really want to be in-laws.





	1. August

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klaineanummel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/gifts).



**August**  


“Kurt, it is good to try new things.” Burt’s arms were crossed over his chest and he wore a serious expression as he watched his son move around the kitchen.  
  
“I know that dad.”  
  
“That’s right.” Carole chimed in, “You don’t know if you’ll like something until you try it.”  
  
Kurt shot his Dad and Stepmom a long-suffering glance as he took the pot roast out of the oven; they’d been going around and around on this subject for the last 20 minutes. And honestly, it wasn’t the first time it had been brought up by Burt and then subsequently shot down by Kurt.  
  
“I don’t know about that. I knew I wasn’t into girls without needing to try.”  
  
Burt shook his head and grabbed a bottle of beer from the refrigerator, “That’s different.”  
  
“You insist you wouldn’t like calamari even though you refuse to try it,” Kurt continued, lifting the lid to the roast and letting the steam and delicious scent hit his face.  
  
“Kurt, you’re talking about _squid_ and-”  
  
“And Carole.” Kurt pulled off his oven mitts and turned towards her, she was watching him with an amused smile, “You know full well you should never… I don’t know… dye your hair jet-black! You don’t need to try it to find out.”  
  
Burt just let out a frustrated huff and sat down at the kitchen table with his beer.  
  
“Actually, I did die my hair black once, as a teenager,” Carole said, “It was a _bad_ idea.”  
  
“Oh my god. I have to see pictures!”  
  
Burt cleared his throat to get the attention back to the matter at hand, “Don’t try and change the subject Kurt.”  
  
The subject was an old one, and it really felt like beating a dead horse at this point. How many times had his father brought up Blaine Anderson throughout the years? Blaine Anderson, the son of Ian and Pamela Anderson, old college friends of Burt and Elizabeth. They all met attending Ohio State back in ‘87 and were fast and inseparable friends. Blaine and Kurt had played together as very young children and their parents remained friends though the years – even through the Andersons’ move to Connecticut and Elizabeth’s death, they always stayed in contact; they’d even come to town for Elizabeth’s funeral.  Now, the Andersons had moved back to Ohio and the old debate was brought up again.  
  
Blaine Anderson was a young gay man.  
  
_Kurt_ was a young gay man.  
  
Even though they hadn’t seen each other since they were children, before either of them were even out, _obviously,_ they must be perfect for each other.  
  
“Maybe that saying wasn’t appropriate in this situation.” Carole walked over to Burt and squeezed his shoulders reassuringly, showing him they were in this fight together. “What I meant was _,_ you don’t know if you’ll like Blaine or not because you haven’t even taken the time to meet him.”  
  
“I don’t know why you are so invested in this blind date Carole,” Kurt said, trying not to smile. He wasn’t about to give up any ground on this matter, but he liked going toe-to-toe with Carole; she was surprisingly fiery. “The Andersons aren’t old college friends of yours.”  
  
Kurt was plating the pot roast on a nice platter now, arranging the carrots, potatoes and onions artfully around it.  
  
“No, but I’ve met Ian and Pamela on several occasions and I _adore_ them. Pamela is a gem. And everything I hear about their son makes him seem like he’d be the perfect match for you.”  
  
“See!” Burt said, lifting his beer triumphantly, “I told you.”  
  
“But you haven’t met him yourself,” Kurt countered, bringing the food to the table as Carole took her seat.  
  
“ _I’ve_ met him Kurt,” Burt said, “And I’ve known the Andersons for over three decades. Don’t you trust my judgement?”  
  
“Of course I do.” Kurt was trying to think of a way to nip this idea in the bud without offending his father – who really did mean well. “I trust both of you, _except_ for when it comes to setting me up. What you consider ‘perfect for me’ usually just means gay… and lives in New York. End of the list. Your criteria stops there. Remember Hunter?”  
  
Carole cleared her throat uncomfortably and his dad had the decency to break eye contact with him. Hunter was Kurt’s ace in the hole, and by far the worse date he’d been on in his 25 years of life. He was the son of a co-worker of his father’s, and the rudest most homophobic gay man Kurt had ever met. The only thing Kurt got out of that interaction was a chilling story to tell when people talked about the worst dates they’d ever been on.  
  
Burt didn’t have an immediate response to that. Instead, he started cutting into the pot roast, serving Carole and then Kurt.  
  
Kurt tried to hide his smirk; he may have just won this argument.  
  
“Okay… Hunter was a mistake, but I remember Blaine as a kid.” Burt looked up at Kurt with determination, “He was sweet and good-natured; he wore bowties _at five-years-old_ , Bud.” Burt emphasized that last part as if it made his entire case, and Kurt wouldn’t admit it out loud, but the idea of a little five-year-old kid running around in a bowtie was pretty adorable. “You two played together and got along so well!”  
  
“I don’t really remember much about him though,” Kurt argued, “All I remember was him taking the toy transformers we were playing with away from me before they even had a chance to have a tea party.”  
  
“You’re remembering that wrong,” Burt said, cutting his roast with a little too much gusto, “Cooper –Blaine’s big brother – was the one always taking toys away from you. Blaine was a sweet kid.”  
  
Kurt paused, chewing a bite of the delicious, if he did say so himself, pot roast he’d made. “Okay, you’re right, I remember that now.”

Cooper was considerably older than both Blaine and Kurt and teased them endlessly. If Kurt remembered correctly, Blaine actually stood up to Cooper for his sake once or twice.  
  
“I am not trying to set you up with _Cooper_ Anderson, he always reminded me of Eddie Haskell…”  
  
Kurt couldn’t believe it, but his resolve was wavering slightly. He did remember Blaine a little better now, and a boy who wore bowties and didn’t make fun of Kurt when he wanted to have tea parties with their transformers – instead of having them battle like most little boys would – seemed like someone who _might_ have turned out alright.  
  
Carole must have sensed an opening because she took that moment to go in for the kill, “Besides, Kurt,” she smiled pleasantly as if she wasn’t sharpening a knife to plunge into Kurt’s back, “When was the last time you went on a date with _anyone_?”  
  
Kurt stabbed a carrot with his fork and narrowed his eyes at Carole, “Touché.”  
  
“Then you’ll meet him?” Burt was overly enthusiastic about this in Kurt’s opinion. “Just for coffee, and if you hit it off, you can meet up again when you are both back in New York. And if you don’t, hey, the Big Apple is a huge place, you never have to see each other again.”  
  
“Fine.” Kurt shook his head, unable to believe he was giving in so easily. “One date, just for coffee.”  
  
Carole actually clapped her hands in excitement, “Oh, I can’t wait to tell Pam!”  
  
“We could be in-laws!”  
  
“Oh my god! It’s just one date!” Kurt said, throwing his hands up in exasperation.  
  
What had he just agreed to? Meeting up with a guy his dad had wanted him to date for years? That was too much pressure. _God_ , this was already a mistake.

* * *

“And from what I hear, he loves musicals and fashion, just like you.” Pamela Anderson stood in Blaine’s childhood room with him, talking a mile a minute, as he got ready for his blind date.

  
“Ah, a gay man who lives in New York and loves musicals and fashion. What a rare find.”  
  
“Don’t be like that. I really think you’ll like him.”  
  
“Mom, I know you like the Hummels, but just… don’t get your hopes too high, okay? I’m happy to meet Kurt, but I can’t promise anything will come of it.”  
  
“I know. I know. But… it’s the _Hummels_. I’ve always wanted to be related to the Hummels. And Carole? Maybe I haven’t know her as long as Burt, but when dear Elizabeth passed away…” Pam was quiet for a moment and Blaine waited for her to compose herself, “I never thought I’d see Burt so happy and full of life again,” she said softly and then smiled, “No man could have done better raising a son all on his own, but Carole has brought Burt back to life.”  
  
“That’s really sweet, Mom,” Blaine said honestly. “Still doesn’t mean Kurt and I are - _what are you doing_?” Blaine stopped midsentence, noticing his mother laying out a selection of bowties on his dresser.  
  
“Helping you decide what to wear.”  
  
“Mom! I’ve been dressing myself since I was four and you wanted to put me in denim overalls and I felt more comfortable in a sweater vest.”  
  
“I just want you to look extra nice.”  
  
“I’m wearing this,” Blaine said, looking down at his outfit--boat shoes, nice jeans and a purple button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbow. “I picked it out last night with my coffee date in mind.”  
  
“Blaine. You have to dress up more than that!”  
  
“It’s coffee.”  
  
“It’s Kurt Hummel! And you only have one chance at a first impression.”  
  
Blaine groaned, knowing this wasn’t worth arguing over with his mother.  
  
“You don’t have to be at the Lima Bean until 10:30am. You have time to change.”  
  
“Fine. That one.” Blaine said pointing to a canary yellow bowtie with thin purple stripes. “Let’s do this.”  
  
40 minutes later, Blaine parked his mother’s car haphazardly in front of the Lima Bean. Pam had failed to mention that her car was nearly empty, and Blaine would have to fill it up before he could get anywhere, so he was running a little behind and kicking himself for it. He pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time--10:38am, he winced – being late for a blind date was a bad start.  
  
He flew into the coffee shop, the little bell above him chiming, and scanned the room. He didn’t actually know what Kurt Hummel looked like, so he had to hope that he’d see some guy his age sitting alone and-

Blaine’s breath caught in his throat.  
  
A man, _that he prayed to god was Kurt Hummel_ , was sitting at a small table near the window on his own and looking around as if waiting for someone. He. Was. Breathtaking.  
  
_Holy fucking hell_. Blaine was glad he’d listened to his mom and changed clothes. Though his black jeans, purple polo, yellow and purple bowtie and complementing cardigan still looked subpar compared to the Greek god sitting nearby with crossed legs and tapping his perfectly polished bluchers in the air. He was in black slacks and a white shirt with a form fitting back vest, the collar of the shirt was left partially open to allow room for a perfectly executed silk cravat – But none of that compared to the actual man. Long graceful neck, beautiful skin, an expression that immediately indicated intelligence, hair so expertly styled Blaine had only ever seen the likes of it in magazines, and sharp blue eyes that landed on Blaine with a perfect up-tilt of an eyebrow. His expression left Blaine frozen to the spot for half a second longer than necessary.  
  
Blaine shook himself, trying to come to his senses, as he smiled at the man and walked forward. “Kurt? Kurt Hummel?” Blaine held out his hand and the man looked at it for a moment as if he didn’t want to take it before he mustered the tiniest of perfunctory smiles and shook Blaine’s hand.  
  
“Yes, I’m Kurt. You must be Blaine.” Kurt looked him over, eyes stopping at his bowtie for a beat before moving on.  
  
Blaine straightened the tie self-consciously and he took a seat across from Kurt. “We finally meet. Or meet again,” Blaine said cheerfully, trying hard not to show the effect Kurt was having on him--increased heart-rate, overly warm skin, the slight edgy tickle in his throat that made it hard to talk--“My parents have wanted this to happen for years.”  
  
“Mine too.”  
  
“Can I get you something to drink?” Blaine asked, stomach turning over a bit, and he was actually nervous now; he suddenly really wanted this to go well.  
  
Kurt lifted his brow at the coffee cup Blaine hadn’t noticed on the table, “I’ve been here a while.”  
  
“Oh… I…” Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little foolish, “I’m so sorry. I had to get gas in the car, and I didn’t mean to be late. I would have texted but I don’t have your number.”  
  
Kurt just nodded coolly and Blaine was beginning to think he was missing something here.  
  
“Um, do you need a refresher? I’m going to grab myself something.”  
  
Kurt sighed and leaned forward, elbows on the table. “Listen, Blaine, you seem… nice enough, but clearly neither of us wants to be here, so we don’t actually have to keep this up.”  
  
“Wait... what?” Blaine was definitely missing something because he’d been excited about this date, even more so after seeing Kurt, so why was Kurt being so cold? “Kurt, I _do_ want to be here.” Blaine smiled at him; he knew from years of experience that even the grouchiest of people softened at his smile. Cooper called it Blaine’s secret weapon, _“That and your damn puppy eyes, Squirt. You can’t just unleash both on someone unawares! It isn’t right!”_  
  
Blaine wasn’t going full-on puppy eyes, but he did know how to play to his strengths, “Kurt, we seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot.” _Keep smiling, he will eventually smile back!_ “And I’m very sorry that I’m late. Can’t we start over again?”  
  
Kurt narrowed his eyes as if thinking it over, “A non-fat mocha.”  
  
“A non-fat mocha?”  
  
“I could use another coffee, if you’re still offering.” There was just the slightest upturn to Kurt’s lips that made Blaine hope for a true smile soon. He bet Kurt had a gorgeous smile.  
  
“It would be my pleasure,” Blaine said, getting up from the table and hoping things were going to get easier from this point on. Kurt was an enigma--he couldn’t read him at all--but Blaine was _very_ interested in figuring him out.  
  
He glanced back at Kurt a few times while waiting in line. Kurt had gotten out his phone and seemed to be texting someone – either that or playing Candy Crush. Kurt was going to be harder to win over than Blaine had imagined, but Blaine always liked a challenge.  
  
He got back to the table with a coffee cup in each hand and sat down just as Kurt stood up from the table. “I’m sorry,” Kurt said, taking the mocha, “But I’m going to have to go.”  
  
Blaine laughed a little, “What? Not really.”  
  
“I just got a text from an old friend I didn’t know was in town and I _never_ get to see her.”  
  
“I… okay, but...”  
  
“I’ll pay you for the coffee,” Kurt said, pulling out his wallet.  
  
“I don’t care about the coffee, Kurt. I just got here… and you’re _leaving_?”  
  
Kurt huffed, “Oh, are you going to lecture me on the value of your time? Because _I’m_ the one that’s been waiting for you.”  
  
Blaine honestly couldn’t keep up with what was happening; it was like a smack of cold water in his face after looking forward to this date. Kurt Hummel was nothing like he expected. “Wow,” Blaine said, standing as well, eager to get out of there.  
  
“Wow?”  
  
“Yeah, just _wow_.”  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes, tossing a five-dollar bill on the table, “Well, I guess we can tell our parents we tried and it _didn’t_ work.”  
  
“Guess so,” Blaine said coolly and watched as Kurt sauntered away. And _damnit_ why did his ass have to look so good when he did that? Blaine was angry at him for crying out loud!  
  
Blaine waited, watching Kurt from the window until he pulled out of the parking lot, before exiting himself, leaving the five dollars on the table for the barista. 

* * *

“My god, Mercedes, he was so... so insufferable!” Kurt flopped down on her bed, kicking his shoes off. “And rude and arrogant and insufferable.”  
  
“You said that already.”  
  
“And okay, maybe I was a little stand-offish when he first got there, but he was an hour late! I was on time. I was there was there at 9:45am. And he just strolls in with this… this… smile and the bowtie! Ugh! As if he could just smile at me and get away with anything!”  
  
“What about his bowtie?”  
  
Kurt ran his hands through his hair, Mercedes beside him on the bed in the Jones’ guest room--the room that used to be Mercedes’s as a teenager. “And I was going to give him a second chance because it would make my dad happy, and because of the tea parties, and the smile, but then you texted!”  
  
“Tea party? I thought you were meeting him for coffee?”  
  
“I was! But he just barely shows up and then gets mad at _me_ when I have to leave to see you. If he hadn’t been late we could have already had an hour to talk before you texted.”  
  
“You didn’t have to leave right _then,_ Kurt,” Mercedes said, tugging on his shirtsleeve to get his attention.  
  
Kurt looked up at her and then scooted until he was sitting by her side, backs against the headboard.  
  
“I was already wary of meeting up with him in the first place. I mean blind dates are the _worse_ and there was so much pressure for us to get along. And then I waited for him for nearly _an hour,_ getting more and more nervous. I thought he’d stood me up, Mercedes. I’ve never been stood up!”  
  
“Who would dare.”  
  
“I guess when you texted me, I saw an out from an awkward situation and took it.”  
  
“Without giving him a chance.”  
  
“ _I gave him an hour_.”  
  
“He had to have a reason for being so late. I mean, he did show up and bought you coffee and apparently there was some kind of smile that was significant? Do you think… maybe you bailed prematurely?”  
  
Kurt looked down to his lap, already feeling embarrassed by his earlier behavior. “No.”  
  
Mercedes nudged him with an elbow.  
  
Kurt sighed, leaning his head back on the headboard, “Maybe.”  
  
“You were offended and disappointed--I get that – but you were obviously at least a little excited about this date.”  
  
“I wasn’t.”  
  
Mercedes took a long look at Kurt’s outfit, the one he’d spent over an hour that morning putting together, “A _little_?”  
  
“Fine,” Kurt admitted, “I didn’t want to go at first, but the more I thought about it, the more excited I got. I do remember him from growing up a bit. I liked him. But we were just kids and that isn’t an indicator of who he is now.”  
  
Mercedes didn’t say anything, but he could feel her disagreeing beside him.  
  
“It doesn’t matter anyway, I blew it. Or he blew it. Or maybe we both did.”  
  
“It’s okay, Kurt; there are plenty of fish in the sea. And you, Kurt Hummel, are quite the catch yourself.”

Kurt gave Mercedes a small smile and a peck on the cheek.  “I love you ‘Cedes.”  
  
“I know. Now you have to tell me what was going on with the smile and the bowtie …was it good? …Was it bad?”  
  
“It was… he was adorable, Mercedes. Adorable and still somehow as hot as hell.” Kurt sighed and leaned his head on the headboard.  
  
“Oh poor Kurt.” 

* * *

“I don’t even know what happened Coop,” Blaine paced the patio in his parents’ backyard, iPhone pressed against his ear, “It was like he was ready to bite my head off the moment I got there.”  
  
“How late were you?” Cooper said over the line, the sound of waves and seagulls in the background.

  
“Not even ten minutes! And I know that is still late, but he’d already written me off before I even sat down.”  
  
“Well, then that is that. You tried, it didn’t work, end of story. The parents will just have to stop dreaming of Anderson-Hummel grandbabies.”  
  
Blaine groaned over the phone. “Mom is going to be so disappointed.”  
  
“They were putting too much pressure on you.”  
  
“Why are you being so wise and supportive right now Cooper? You’re creeping me out.”  
  
“Oh ha ha. I just don’t like to see you stressed, Squirt. You have to let this go.”  
  
“I am letting it go. I’ve let it go. It’s gone.”  
  
“Uh huh…”  
  
“It’s just that I don’t get it! I’m a likable guy right? People typically like me.” Blaine ran his hand through his thick curls and tried to get the picture of Kurt’s stunning, but clearly not interested, face out of his head.  
  
“Yes Blaine, you are a likable guy. People like you. You could win a likable contest.”  
  
“Now you’re just being sarcastic.”  
  
“ _Why is this bothering you so much_?”  
  
Blaine didn’t answer right away, peeking his head to look through the sliding glass door and make sure his mom wasn’t home yet; he wasn’t ready to face her.  
  
“Oh god. I get it now,” Cooper said after a moment of silence.  
  
“Get what?”  
  
“He was sexy wasn’t he?”  
  
“ _Cooper_.”  
  
“He was! He was sexy and got you all hot and bothered.”  
  
“I’m going to hang up.”  
  
“ _Squuuuuirt_.”  
  
Blaine blew out a deep breath, “He was hot, okay? Happy now?”  
  
Cooper laughed on the other end of the phone. “How hot was he?”  
  
“Stupidly gorgeous,” Blaine admitted, wishing he could pinpoint what went wrong that morning so he could go back and fix it.  
  
“Awww, poor little Squirt,” Cooper cooed, but it sounded like he was about to laugh again. “Soon you’ll be back in New York and maybe he won’t seem as hot. He was probably just Lima hot.”  
  
Blaine shook his head in disagreement, Cooper was wrong about that, “I’m sure you’re right.”  
  
“I’m glad you’re out there looking, though. Actually, I have someone in New York I might be able to set you up with.”  
  
“Yeah… I think I’m done with blind dates for a while.” Blaine shuddered and looked back into the house as he heard the front door open and close. “Gotta go break the bad news to mom now.”  
  
Cooper laughed again. “Don’t tell her you thought he was attractive, it will break her heart.”  
  
“ _Goodbye, Cooper_ ,” Blaine said, hanging up before his brother could say anything else. It really wasn’t that bad. Kurt was just one guy, one very beautiful guy. Now to break the news to his parents.    
  



	2. October

**October**  


Kurt rushed into the building, breathing quickly and glancing around until he saw the sign for the elevators and the one pointing to the stairs. He made a snap decision and sprinted towards the stairs. He only needed to get to the third floor, running it would be faster than waiting for an elevator. And he knew if he was late, he might as well not show up at all.   
  
He started unbuttoning his coat on the way up and had it halfway off when he banged through the door to the third floor. The first thing he saw were glass doors etched with the words _Rhodes Casting_. Kurt smiled and checked his phone. He wasn’t late. He wasn’t early either, which he always tried to be for auditions, but after the subway delay, and not being able to catch a cab, and spilling coffee all over his shirt (thank god he had a spare in his messenger bag to change into) he felt lucky to be there at all.   
  
He straightened his shoulders, tried to steady his breathing and walked confidently into the office.   
  
“Hello, I’m here to audition for-” Kurt began, smiling at the receptionist, but she just glanced up at him, pushed her glasses up her nose and then pointed with a pen to the right. Kurt glanced that direction and his shoulders dropped – there were already over a dozen young men about his age waiting. “I have an appointment?” He tried.  
  
The receptionist didn’t even glance up this time. “So do you all. Write your name on the clipboard – we’ll get to you.”   
  
Kurt nodded and wrote his information down on the clipboard before briefly scanning the group, not giving any one person much attention, though he did recognize a few faces. For as big as New York was, Kurt was always surprised at how often he went to casting calls with the same handful of actors.   
  
Kurt folded his coat over an arm and spotted an open seat. He started uncurling his scarf from around his neck on the way. He slid his scarf off right as he got to his seat, and somehow, with an accidental flick of his wrist, the end of his scarf _whipped_ directly into the face of the person he was about to sit next to. It actually made a slapping sound.   
  
“Ohmygosh! I’m so-” Kurt started to apologize before he realized it was even worse than he’d realized. When he’d spilled his coffee earlier, he apparently soaked the end of his scarf without even noticing, and now he’d just smacked some poor unsuspecting victim in the face with a wet, coffee-stained scarf. “No! Oh no.”  Without even thinking about it, he grabbed the dry part of his scarf and started dabbing at the stranger’s face to dry it. “I can’t believe I did that. I’ve been such a klutz all day-”  
  
A sound was coming from beneath the soft folds of his wool scarf – was that coughing? Choking? Was the man… laughing?   
  
Kurt quickly moved his hands and scarf away from the man’s face, realizing that he was making things worse. Who would want a stranger to wipe coffee of their face? All eyes in the waiting room were on him and Kurt felt like turning on his heel and just marching right out. This was just not his morning.   
  
“Really, I’m sorry,” Kurt hurried to explain, “I don’t know what-” Kurt’s mouth and throat went dry, his words ripped away from his lips, as his eyes landed on the face of the man he’d just accosted. _Fuck_.   
   
Honey golden eyes looked back up at him in surprise and the man’s brows lifted in recognition. There was beat where they just looked at each other until the man’s face broke out in a radiant smile. A smile Kurt immediately recognized.   
  
“Kurt Hummel?” The man said, just barely holding back his laughter.   
  
“ _Blaine_.” Kurt’s voice was small and too high-pitched. He no longer wanted just to leave the room; he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole. Out of all the ways to run into Blaine Anderson again, hitting him in the face with a disgusting and wet scarf in the middle of a crowed waiting room seemed particularly mortifying.   
  
“What is this?” Blaine deadpanned, glancing at the scarf in Kurt’s hands “Psychological warfare on your competition?”   
  
Kurt sucked in a deep breath and then Blaine’s words sunk in, “No!” Kurt shook his head bunching the scarf up and taking a small step beck, “No, I would never. I didn’t mean to, and I didn’t know it was you.”   
  
“Kurt, calm down, I was kidding.” Blaine was smiling again, and Kurt wondered if he was always this cheerful – and devilishly good-looking.   
  
“I just…” Kurt glanced around the room to see everyone quickly look away as if they hadn’t been watching. Kurt could feel his face heating up. “I’m sorry,” Kurt said, and quickly turned away before Blaine could chew him out, or worse, be nice about this.   
  
He hurried to the only other empty chair in the room, which was luckily as far away from Blaine as he could get in a small waiting area. Kurt pulled out the script they were all auditioning with, and though he had it down by heart, he started to read over it as if engrossed; doing everything he could not too make eye contact with the gorgeous man across the room. Even if all he wanted to do was look up and check to see if Blaine was watching him.   
  
Slowly but surely, they started calling names back to audition. Some actors were back there for half an hour, while some were there no more than 10 minutes before they were sent away. Kurt’s stomach tightened, he’d been that guy before, the one they took one look at or heard his higher than normal voice and gave a polite, “Thanks, but no thanks” too. That was just the way of this business.   
  
As the room started to empty, Kurt couldn’t help but steal glances at Blaine Anderson, who alternated between looking at the script, looking at his phone, or just sitting still with only his leg jogging. Kurt tried to be sly about it, but he couldn’t help but study Blaine’s nervous expression; he was just as handsome with a furrowed brow and chewing on his lip as he was with that dumb, dazzling smile he had. Kurt found himself thinking back about that day at the Lima Bean, even though Blaine had been late – Kurt was unmistakably rude, he’d know that as soon as he left, but didn’t have a way to change things. Now Kurt had a second chance to talk to the guy he’d heard of all his life, or at least an opportunity to apologized for his previous behavior.   
  
Kurt took a deep breath and placed his script back in his messenger bag before walking back over to Blaine. “Um… Can I sit here?”   
  
Blaine looked up in surprise but immediately nodded. Kurt sat quietly for a moment; he wasn’t sure why he was so nervous around Blaine. “If you don’t like to talk before an audition or you’re already in character, just say.”   
  
Blaine put down the script he was glancing over, “No, it’s fine.”   
  
“I wanted to apologize.”   
  
“Kurt, I know you didn’t mean to hit anyone with your scarf.”   
  
“Not for that… Um… I mean yes. I am sorry about that. But… this summer when we met?”   
  
Blaine lifted a brow and nodded.   
  
“I was rude to you. I shouldn’t have just left, and I didn’t give you a chance to explain why you were nearly an hour late, and I almost immediately regretted my boorish behavior.”   
  
“I…” Blaine opened his mouth to speak and then shut it again, shaking his head and looking perplexed, “An hour? Kurt, I was 10 minutes late, max.”   
  
“No…” Kurt answered slowly; he remembered that day clearly, “I’d been there since 9:45am which is when my dad said we were going to meet.”   
  
Blaine’s eyes widened and then he took a long breath, rubbing his forehead before he started to laugh.   
  
“What?” Kurt’s own lips were nearly quirking up in a smile; Blaine’s laugh was so infectious.   
  
“My mom told me _10:30am_. So yes, I was definitely late but not… _an hour_? You waited almost an hour for some person you didn’t even know? And then I just breezed in – no wonder you were so mad!”   
  
Kurt let that information wash over him. He didn’t know how their respective parents had gotten things so mixed up, but it did put the whole situation in a new light. “I thought you were standing me up and then I thought, yeah you came, but you were an hour late and obviously didn’t want to be there!”   
  
“I wanted to be there, Kurt,” Blaine said, his face growing more serious, and damn his eyes were intense, his earnest expression made Kurt shiver, “I promise I wanted to be there. I don’t like blind dates in general… but I’ve wanted to meet you for years. I can’t believe I blew it so badly.”   
  
“You didn’t.” Kurt shook his head and let a true smile form on his lips. “I mean, we could start over?”  
  
Blaine nodded eagerly and started to respond-  
  
“Blaine Anderson?”   
  
They both looked up at the sound of Blaine’s name. A middle-aged woman with dyed red hair and a tired expression stood by the door that everyone had been disappearing behind all afternoon.   
  
“I guess I’m up,” Blaine said, standing reluctantly.   
  
“I know you’re my competition, but break a leg, Blaine,” Kurt said, and was rewarded with a flash of a Blaine’s stunning smile as Blaine gathered his things and followed the woman back.   
  
Blaine was gone about 20 minutes before he came out again. Kurt was ready to try to strike up a conversation, but he was called in next. Blaine shot him a thumbs up as they passed each other, and Kurt was too nervous to say anything. He really wanted the audition to go well. He also really wanted to talk to Blaine more, but it seemed like he was missing out on that chance – again.   
  
Kurt’s audition went fairly well; at least they let him get through the provided script and asked him a few questions. He never really knew where he stood with casting directors; they had some of the industry’s best poker faces. He hitched his bag on his shoulder and thanked them again for the opportunity as he exited the office and walked back to the waiting area. There were only two people left in the room and Blaine wasn’t one of them.   
  
Kurt let out a disappointed sigh. It seemed like getting to know Blane was not meant to be.   
  
“Kurt!”   
  
Kurt turned towards the sound of his name and saw Blaine stand from where he had been sitting – out of the way near the elevators.  
  
Kurt felt his heart beat a little faster.   
  
“What are you still doing here?” Kurt asked as he hurried over.  
  
Blaine shrugged, “I wanted to see how things went for you and I…” His cheeks grew a little rosy, “I wanted a chance to talk to you more.”   
  
“Oh?” Kurt couldn’t help but bounce on his toes a little. “I’d like that. We could compare audition notes. Besides, I owe you a cup of coffee?”   
  
Blaine laughed, “Do you?”  
  
“If you aren’t busy now-”  
  
“Yeah! Yes, I’d like that.” Blaine’s eyes were sparkling. “I noticed a coffee shop on my way in, want to try it?”  
  
Kurt felt a little giddy. For months, Blaine had been popping up in his mind, with his gorgeous smile, and beautiful eyes and over-the-top, but still somehow charming classic clothing – and here Kurt was getting a second chance to make a first impression. No way was he turning that down.  “That sounds great.”  
  
“My parents will be thrilled,” Blaine joked, as he pressed the elevator button.   
  
Kurt’s excitement suddenly took a blow. Oh yeah, their parents. Now he was nervous again. He wanted to spend time with Blaine because he was cute and interesting and sweet, but without all the pressure of him being _Blaine Anderson_.  
  
 “Um yeah…” Kurt began, “Mine too, but maybe… I mean we should just be friends, right? This could just be a friendly cup of coffee. Not a date? Nothing to get our parents all worked up about.”   
  
Blaine nodded, not seeming phased, “I’d really like that.” The elevator binged open and they walked in sharing shy glances.  
  
“My dad said that New York was a big place and I’d never have to see you again, and here we are running into each other at an audition.”  
  
Blaine bit his lip and smiled before speaking, “I’m really glad we did.”   
  
“Me too.” Kurt agreed, squeezing the strap of his messenger bag in excitement, “Really glad.”   


* * *

“Mercedes, call me back, we have to talk! I met Blaine Anderson again and just had the _most wonderful_ _time_.” Kurt sighed happily, “Call me!”   


* * *

“So wait, in a city of eight million people, you ran into _Kurt Hummel_?  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And was he as rude as ever?”  
  
“No! No, Cooper, that was all just a misunderstanding.”   
  
“Uh huh, and was he as _hot_ as ever?”  
  
Blaine felt his cheeks warm up, “Um, yes… but more than that he’s just... _god Cooper_ , I really like him. I mean, we’re just going to be friends, which is fine, but I’m _so_ glad I ran into him.”   
  
Cooper laughed from the other end of the call, “Just friends huh? Let me know how that works out.”   
  
Blaine rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but think of Kurt’s sweet smile, beautiful blue eyes and charismatic personality. He would have been fine with their coffee date being a real date, but it was okay that it wasn’t. Really. “It will be fine,” Blaine insisted even as his stomach flipped over and the thought of Kurt’s lovely voice, “No worries there.”

 


	3. January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Big thanks to my beta TheatreVicki she is amazing. I did add to this chapter after she read it though, so, as always, ll mistakes mine. :)

** January **

Blaine glanced up from his book to watch Kurt lying on the sofa nearby, sliding his bookmark between the pages as a warm, contented feeling filled up his insides. The exploits of Captain John Yossarian could be discarded for the moment in favor of taking in the sight of his best friend sprawled out on the couch.

Kurt, who was usually refined and posed when awake, was something of a starfish when sleeping; even in the narrow confines of the couch. Kurt had an arm flung over his head and one leg dangling off the side as his chest rose and fell with the deep breaths of sleep. Blaine put his book down and stood, grabbing a throw blanket from the drawer under the coffee table and gently laying it over Kurt as he slept.  _God, he was beautiful._ Porcelain skin and rosy lips parted slightly and his expression so peaceful in his sleep. He made Blaine's heart shutter. Blaine looked away; he wasn't trying to be creepy here.  __  
  
Since their coffee 'not date' in October, he and Kurt had been practically inseparable. They had spent so long talking and laughing and enjoying each other's company in the coffee shop that they ended up spending all afternoon there. Blaine hadn't even realize how long it had been until he started feeling hungry for dinner. They ended up walking across the street to a little diner and having dinner together as well. It ended up being one of the best days Blaine could remember having in a long time. They got along so well it felt like they'd known each other forever.

So much so, that Blaine often chided himself for waiting this long to meet Kurt Hummel because he could have had this amazing man in his life sooner. They were alike in so many ways, both from conservative towns and longing for the life and freedom of New York until they finally made it to the city of their dreams. They both studied theater, Kurt at NYADA and Blaine at NYU. Their paths diverged when Kurt's part time job all through college become a full time job in fashion and Blaine was using his degree in theater to work as a freelance dialect coach. They were still both auditioning regularly though, and hoping for that 'big break'.

Blaine sat back down in his overstuffed armchair and thumbed back to his spot in his book, not really paying that much attention, as he continued to take glances at Kurt, his lovely profile giving Blaine's heart a warm tug. Blaine felt like his big break came with the audition that gave him a second chance to get to know Kurt. Neither of them had gotten the role, or any other substantial role since, but Blaine knew his life was exponentially better now that he had Kurt in it.

Kurt. His friend, who quickly became his best friend and then one of the most important people in his life. Kurt, who sang like an angel, looked like a god, and had the heart of a saint. Kurt, who could go from goofy and silly to drop-dead sexy in a second flat. Kurt, who he was irrevocably in love with… but who had made it clear from the beginning that they were just going to be friends.

Kurt, whose eyes were blinking open and landing on Blaine's face as a smile spread over his lips, "Did I fall asleep?"

"You did," Blaine said, setting his book on the lampstand.

" _Ugh_. I didn't mean to." Kurt sat up, cheeks rosy and hair awry as he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand. "I was just going to close my eyes for a moment while you finished up those recordings for your client."

"Kurt, if closing your eyes for a moment turned into a full-fledged nap, then I think you probably needed it. I don't mind. You can come nap over here anytime."

Kurt smiled at him and Blaine's heart skipped a beat.

"You are so lucky not to have a roommate." Kurt yawned, "I haven't been sleeping well recently because Eliot is up all hours of the night doing… who knows what."

After Blaine's initial jealousy of Kurt's handsome and charismatic roommate Eliot, and the fact that he got to live with Kurt, they become good friends. Besides, Eliot's erratic schedule and even more unpredictable band practices meant that Kurt often needed to get out of their apartment for a while… and, happily, he usually ended up at Blaine's.

"He woke me up at  _two_  this morning," Kurt continued, "Strumming his electric guitar!"

"And he lived through that?"

"Barely." Kurt stood from the sofa, lifting his hands high above his lithe body and groaning as he stretched. Blaine's throat went a little dry and he glanced away.

Kurt let out a startled little gasp that immediately had Blaine glancing back towards him. "Blaine, is that the time? You let me sleep too long!"

"You were too peaceful to wake."

"But we were going to that new little Soba House down the street that you wanted to try! There is no way we'll get a table now. Not without an absurd wait!"

"We'll go another time." Blaine was feeling particularly wistful today; he honestly didn't care where they went or what they did as long as he was with Kurt.

Kurt slumped back down on the couch, "I guess we could make something for dinner?" He grimaced as his stomach growled and Blaine let out a laugh. Kurt was fairly predictable, if he hadn't had dinner by 8:00pm he went from being Dr. Jekyll to a little bit Mr. Hyde.

"Don't worry, I've ordered pizza and it should be here any minute."

"Oh my god, I love you!" Kurt said with a sweet smile and then he swallowed as his cheeks flushed a little pinker.

Blaine cleared his throat as his own skin heated up.

This is the way things were with Kurt – comfortable, happy, enjoyable – but occasionally, Kurt would say something, or Blaine would say something, or there would be a glance and a blush and then… they'd move on like nothing happened. These were the moments Blaine lived for, but they were also completely unmerciful because they'd made him think maybe,  _maybe_  Kurt felt the same way about him – and then nothing would come of it.

When he and Kurt first started spending time together, he was sure it was nothing more than just friends, something he tried to drive home to his parents every time he mentioned Kurt in conversation and they would get excited about it.

"I knew you two would get along!"

"Oh? You were hanging out with Kurt again… what's happening there?"

Blaine's father seemed to get the point faster than his mother did. He stopped reading into things quickly, while Pamela would still occasionally say something along the lines of, "Have you ever thought about maybe asking Kurt out on a  _date_ -date? He might say yes."

Blaine found it harder and harder to explain why he and Kurt hadn't developed into something other than friends. He wanted it to, but they seemed to have passed some kind of milestone, that if something like that were going to happen, it would have already.

Cooper was the only one who still really pressed Blaine about it. Cooper was sure Blaine and Kurt were secretly dating and for some unfathomable reason not telling anyone.

Blaine wished.

The downstairs intercom buzzed and Blaine got up to let the pizza delivery person in, "I have a Zinfandel in the kitchen if you want to open it," Blaine said passing Kurt, who was combing through his thick hair with his fingers to tame it after his nap.

"Mmmm, red wine and pizza. The good life."

"It pairs well with pepperoni!" Blaine called, walking to the door and hearing Kurt's musical laughter ring out behind him.

Yeah, Blaine had it bad.

His parents had been right all along; he and Kurt would have been the perfect pair... if only… if only  _something_. Kurt was the most wonderful thing to ever happen to Blaine, even if he simultaneously  
made Blaine's heart ache. It was worth it to be Kurt's best friend.

* * *

 

Kurt quickly got up from the couch and checked his appearance in a mirror as Blaine tipped the pizza driver. He looked a mess; there was no way to get his hair back in place after sleeping on it. Not that Blaine hadn't seen him in disarray before, but still, Blaine look as dreamy as ever today and Kurt wanted to look at least presentable.

Blaine came back through the living room shooting Kurt one of those smiles that melted his heart and Kurt followed him into the kitchen. Kurt uncorked the wine and Blaine grabbed plates and paper towels.

"You know it's nice to stay in." Blaine said as he opened the pizza box and the tempting smell of tomato sauce and pepperoni filled the air as they sat down together at the little island in Blaine's kitchen.

"You're just saying that because I slept through our original dinner plans." Kurt offered as he took a bite of pizza,  _oh god that was good_ , he'd been hungry. Blaine knew him so well; no way he would have been able to wait much longer to eat.

"No, I'm saying that because it doesn't matter what we do – I know I'm going to love it if you are there."

Kurt keeping chewing, letting that be the cover for the fact that he didn't know what to say to that sweet statement. Blaine always said the nicest thing.

"I agree." Kurt finally answered once he found his voice. And he did agree, even if sometimes spending time with Blaine hurt just the tiniest bit – only because as much as Kurt valued and loved his friendship with Blaine, he hopped someday it would be something more. Times like this made Kurt think that maybe Blaine wanted that too.

"So, I never asked," Blaine said wiping his mouth with a paper towel, "How was your date the other night?"

"Date?" Kurt's heart dropped in disappointment, "You're curious about my date?"

"Of course. What was the guy's name? Andy? Aaron?"

"Adam." Kurt said putting down his slice and not meeting Blaine's eyes. "And it was fine. We had a nice time, but I don't think it is something that is going anywhere."

"Oh? That's too bad."

Kurt looked up trying to read Blaine's face, his lips almost seemed as if they wanted to tip up into a smile… but that was probably dreaming on Kurt's part. There was no reason Blaine should be happy Kurt's date didn't work out. Kurt wanted to press. He wanted to ask _, Is it? Is it too bad? Do you want me to find a boyfriend? Someone I spend more time with than you?_ Instead, Kurt just shrugged, "I don't mind. I'm pretty happy being single right now.

Now it wasn't Kurt's imagination, Blaine's expression seemed to fall. But why? Why would Blaine be disappointed that Kurt was happy single? Why would he want him to date someone else so badly?

"I get that." Blaine said taking a sip of wine. "I feel the same way… most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Kurt's heart lifted with hope.

"Yeah… sometimes I think…" He looked Kurt directly in the eyes, as if his whiskey colored iris could read something in Kurt face. "I think it would be nice to have someone that you get along with and trust and love to spend time with…" Blaine glanced down at his plate.

_Like me. Like us._  Kurt thought.

"… to have someone like that in love with you."

Kurt wanted to laugh, or cry, or both. Blaine had  _all of that_  in him – he just didn't see it that way. "Yeah…" Kurt said breathily, and stuffed his mouth with another bit of pizza so he didn't have to say anything else.

Blaine's thoughtful expression lightened and he smiled, "Someday, right?"

Kurt nodded and took a sip of wine before trusting himself to speak, "Right. And until then we have each other… as friends."

Blaine's eyes sparkled, " _Best friends_."

"Best friends." Kurt agreed, because even if that was all they ever were Kurt would be eternally grateful to have Blaine in his life. Grateful and perfectly happy…  _almost_.


	4. April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I so appreciate your likes and reblogs and comments! You make my day. <3

**April**

Kurt tapped his foot anxiously as he watched his father, whose head and shoulders were in the cupboard under the sink where he'd scooted under a little while ago, wrench in hand. "Dad, this is unnecessary."

"I can fix this, bud."

"Of course you can, but you don't have to. Eliot and I can afford a plumber… we just haven't had the time to call one."

"And now you don't need to." Burt slid out from under the kitchen sink and wiped his hands on a towel. "I can't believe you've been living with that drizzle of water pressure for this long. Try it now."  
Kurt stepped past his father to lean forward and turn on the faucet.

"Oh. That's nice." Kurt conceded.

Burt stood up to see water flowing easily into the sink. "And that's how it's supposed to work."

Kurt shook his head and smiled at his father. Burt and Carole had been in New York for a week and were leaving that evening. In the time they'd been there, they'd seen a play, visited The Cloisters, road the train to Yankee stadium, and Burt had made a bunch of minor improvements and repairs to Kurt's apartment-from changing a few light switches and unsticking a window that had been painted shut since Kurt moved in, and now fixing the water pressure in the kitchen. Kurt knew this was how his father showed affection, but he hated seeing his dad work while on vacation.

"Thanks dad," Kurt said, giving him a hug. "The place is as good as new."

"Hardly," Burt said, "Next time I'm here, I'm planing your doors for you."

Kurt just shook his head, knowing it was no use to fight his dad on this.

"You think we're going to see Blaine again before we leave?" Burt asked, cleaning up everything he'd pulled out from under the sink.

"Blaine?" Kurt walked to the refrigerator to grab a 'thank you' beer for his dad. "You just saw him yesterday."

"We did. And the day before that, and the day before that… and almost every day we've been here. Not to mention several times when you were both back in Ohio over the holidays last year."

Burt moved to sit down at the kitchen table and Kurt joined him, sliding the beer over to him. "I mean… we typically hang out a lot. Does it bother you? Did I not make enough time for you?" Kurt's heart twisted in his chest; he was going to kick himself if his dad had felt ignored during his visit.

"No no, Kurt. Not at all. I like the kid, and I like you when you're with him."

"What does that mean?"

Burt shrugged and took a sip.

"No really… how am I when I'm with Blaine?"

"Happy." Burt smiled, putting the bottle down on the table, "Very Happy."

"I… Oh." Kurt looked down at his hands, picking at a nail. He  _was_  happy when he was with Blaine; they saw each other almost daily and talked on the phone even more often. Blaine was a constant and permanent part of Kurt's life now – and an important one. Kurt sometimes couldn't remember what life in New York had been like before Blaine. As good as it had been, it was immeasurably better now.

"Don't worry, Kurt, I'm not about to start that up again."

Kurt glanced up at his father, "Start what up again?"

"Trying to play matchmaker with you and Blaine. Carole said I needed to stop and I'm trying."

"Carole said… why did Carole say that?"

"Well, you know even before you and Blaine met, I had this idea in my head that you should… I don't know, that it would be fun if you two ended up together and Ian and Pam became family. And when you two became friends,  _finally_ , I thought I might get my wish after all… but now…"

"But now?" Kurt's heart skipped a beat. This was a blow. Kurt was surprised that he was this bothered by his father giving up on setting Blaine and him up, because his constant asking about them had been hard on Kurt. It was hard to tell his father over and over that they were just friends, because Kurt didn't want them to be  _just_  friends. Something that had always been constant about him and Blaine was that their parents wanted them them  _together_.

All this time with Blaine, of Blaine becoming his  _best_  friend, even though nothing romantic came up between them, Kurt had hoped… he'd hoped that someday, maybe someday, they would somehow end up something special. And his dad and Carole had never stopped hoping that either… but now if they were giving up, did that mean  _there was no hope_?

"It's just that if you two are never going to be anything but friends, I need to stop putting pressure on you about it."

"Right." Kurt nodded, swallowing deeply and feeling a little lost.

"I mean… there isn't anything there, right?"

"Blaine is my best friend," Kurt answered honestly, not knowing what else to say. He couldn't tell his dad he was in love with Blaine. For one it would get Burt's hopes up. Secondly, he'd was afraid his father might be upset at Blaine for not feeling the same way. He didn't want to do that to Blaine. Just admitting that Blaine was his best friend seemed the best he could do at this point.

"Good. Good." Burt tipped his beer bottle back again, "Glad to hear it."

"Glad to hear what?" Carole walked into the kitchen, smiling at the two men before her.

"Glad to know that Kurt and Blaine are close."

"Oh Burt! I told you to leave the poor boy alone about that!"

"I am! I was just telling him I wasn't going to bug him about it anymore."

"Mmmhmm, by bugging him about it?"

Kurt let out a little chuckle even though his chest still felt heavy. Carole placed a kiss to Burt's forehead and then sat down next to him.

"You know we only kept it up this long, Kurt, because it seemed like neither you nor Blaine have had any serious relationships since you became friends," Carole explained.

"I date," Kurt said defensively. "I've dated. So has Blaine." Kurt remembered that guy, Jean, from just last month. Blaine had gone out with him a handful of times and Kurt had felt sick about it all the while.

"Of course! I know sweetie." Carole reached over and put her hand over Kurt's. "We're just saying there really hasn't been someone special in a while. Which is fine, you're young, there's no hurry!"

Kurt nodded, biting back the words he wanted to say. There  _was_  someone special. There was Blaine, and no one else was going to be able to hold a candle to him. Kurt was in love with his best friend and it was both the most wonderful and most terrible thing in the world.

"Now that we see that it isn't happening, we are going to drop it." Burt added, "I'm just glad you have Blaine as a friend; he's a good guy. And he is lucky to have you in his life too."

"Thank you dad." Kurt forced a smile. "And what brought on this change of heart?"

"Mm," Burt waved a hand in the air, "Blaine's new man prompted it. But then, once I thought about it-"

Carole cleared her throat.

"Well, once Carole talked to me about it, I realized you're a grown man and I need to let you make your own choices."

Kurt's ears were ringing, his tongue suddenly felt too big for his mouth and his hands felt clammy. "Wait, what? Blaine's… new man?"

"You know. The man he's been seeing?" Carole answered, "Pam didn't have a lot of details about it, but surely you would know."

"I… would…" Kurt cleared his throat, his fingertips pressed hard against his knees to keep his Dad and Carole from seeing his distress, "Of course, but um… what exactly did Pam Anderson say?"

"Well, Pam hasn't tried to set Blaine up since the fiasco with you, but apparently, a boy Blaine knows from private school recently moved to New York, so Pam called Blaine up to see if maybe he'd show him around town… hoping something might come of it. Blaine told her flat out that he wasn't interested and that she didn't need to try and set him up anymore because he'd already met someone. He was pretty closed mouth about it, but he made it seem pretty serious."

"Oh." Kurt breathed.

"According to Pam at least." Carole finished up, her smile slipping a bit. "Is that not right? You seem a little pale, Kurt."

"No." Kurt got up from the table, making busywork by cleaning up around the sink and not meeting Carole's or Burt's eyes. "I'm always pale."

Burt may seem rough around the edges to some people, but he was always quick to notice Kurt's moods, and he had a tender heart. Kurt wasn't sure if that was how he knew to change the subject, but when he started talking about the Buckeyes, Kurt breathed a little easier.

Kurt saw his family off a few hours later, giving them tight hugs on the sidewalk as the cab waited to bring them to LaGuardia.

Burt placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders, looking him in the eyes, "You know all I want, all Carole and I want, is for you to be happy, right?"

"I  _am_  happy."

Burt nodded, "Good." He gave him another hug, adding, "If there is something you want to go for, Kurt, you should just go for it." He pulled back with a nod.

Burt and Carole loaded up into the cab and were gone moments later. Kurt stood on the sidewalk, blinking back tears he didn't understand. He cleared his throat and then turned back to his apartment, feeling sluggish and heart-heavy. There was a chime from his phone and he pulled it out to see a message from Blaine.

_Did Burt and Carole get off all right?_

Kurt looked at the message for a long moment before responding.

_Yes fine, thanks for asking._

_I hope you had a good visit! Do you want to come over?_

Kurt's hand tightened around his phone before he shook his head and put it back into his pocket, walking into his building and climbing the stairs to the fourth floor. He wanted to see Blaine, he pretty much always wanted to see Blaine, but he wasn't sure what to say to him right now.

Blaine was dating someone, seriously dating someone, and he'd never mentioned it to Kurt? How could this happen? And so fast? Blaine was just seeing Jean a little while ago. Unless somehow it  _was_  Jean? Kurt didn't understand it. Blaine shouldn't be dating someone and keeping Kurt in the dark. Blaine shouldn't be seriously dating anyone at all.

Not unless it was him.

Kurt let out a long breath, standing still in front of his apartment door with unspent tears still in his eyes. His phone chimed again.

_Or we could meet up somewhere. Unless you're busy this evening._

He couldn't just ignore Blaine, even if his emotions were whirling right now.

_Not busy,_ Kurt typed out. _On my way to see you._ Kurt sent the message before he could think better of it.

He spun on his heel, quickly jogging back downstairs and outside to catch the subway to Blaine's apartment. It was a short trip, and before he knew it, he was standing in front of Blaine's door. He let himself in – he had his own key – and was immediately hit with the unmistakable scent of wet paint.

"Blaine?"   
  
Kurt walked further into the entryway, and Blaine poked his head around the corner, eyes bright and hair coming loose of the gel he so often wore.

"You made good time!"

Kurt walked into the living room to join him, looking around and taking in the furniture covered in tarps pushed away from the walls, the corners and baseboards taped with blue painters tape and one wall – that used to be beige – now a dove gray that Kurt immediately approved of.

"You're painting your living room."

"Yes, I decided to this morning and almost called to see if you wanted to help, but I remembered your family was still here – so I just went for it."

"You decided this morning?" Kurt said, turning to look at him, "And just went out and found a color you liked and started? It took me a month to pick out a new bedspread!"

"I know." Blaine nodded seriously, "I was there… it was a long month."

Kurt smiled despite himself. Blaine was exceptionally cute today. Khaki pants and a bright white polo and light blue bowtie with puffy white clouds on it. "You're painting,  _in a bowtie_?" That was a little chic even for Blaine, but Kurt wouldn't put it past him.

"No." Blaine straightened his tie and gave Kurt a jaunty grin, "I changed clothes, dressed up when you said you were coming over."

Kurt's heart squeezed painfully in his chest, "You don't have to dress up for me. Remember, I've seen you in three day old pajamas throwing up the entire contents of your stomach."

Blaine gasped, placing his hand on his chest. "I thought we swore to never breathe a word of the dark days of the great stomach bug ever again!"

Kurt laughed, reaching out towards a strip of gray paint dried across Blaine's cheek, "Besides, in your sprucing up you missed a spot." He rubbed his thumb across Blaine's skin, wiping at the paint as Blaine's eyelids fluttered closed and he leaned his cheek softly into Kurt's hand. Kurt pulled back abruptly, clearing his throat. "Um, yeah… that may take some soap and water."

"Right." Blaine swallowed deeply, "I yeah…" He walked towards the kitchen, Kurt following behind. "Have you had dinner?"

"Something quick with my dad and Carole."

"I was thinking of making popcorn." Blaine was scrubbing at his face with water and a paper towel. "Want to watch a movie?" He turned around with one bright red cheek and a sweet smile that made Kurt want to cry.

"I'm surprised you're free tonight actually…" Kurt said, slowly building up the strength to ask him what he wanted to ask.

"Why are you surprised?"

"It's Saturday night. I would have thought you'd be out… with your boyfriend." Kurt's voice came out a little scratchy, but overall he felt like he did a good job of sounding casual.

Blaine burst out in laughter, and okay, that kind of hurt.

"What boyfriend?"

Kurt's hurt flashed into a quick spike of anger. Blaine was supposed to be his best friend, why was he keeping secrets! "The one you told your mom about." Kurt snapped, "The one you are serious about. The reason she shouldn't bother to set you up with anyone?"

Blaine's smile dropped immediately. "I… how did you… how do you know about that?" He was leaning against the kitchen counter and he slowly wrapped his arms protectively around himself.

"Carole said that your mother wanted to set you up with an old private school friend and you basically told her that you were taken." Kurt was trying hard not to let his voice come out icy, he didn't want to be mad at Blaine, and he wasn't really. He was hurt.

"I…" Blaine looked like a deer stuck in headlights, "I had no interest in dating Sebastian so I... just told her… um."

Kurt's heart lifted with hope, "Wait, did you just make it up?"

"No." Blaine quickly shook his head. "I'd never lie to my mom."

Kurt's heart plummeted again. He nodded and looked down at his designer shoes. At least he could play off his disappointment as stemming from Blaine not telling him about this. Maybe Blaine wouldn't see he was broken-hearted. "Is it Jean?" Kurt asked quietly.

"No! No. Jean wasn't… he isn't…"

" _Then who_?" Kurt's head snapped up to look at Blaine and he couldn't keep his voice from shaking, "Why wouldn't you tell me about this?"

Blaine blinked – his eyes wide and mouth fallen partly open, he was so irritatingly adorable – and why did he always have a bowtie on when Kurt wanted to yell at him? It made it nearly impossible to be angry.

"This is big news, Blaine… why? Don't you trust me?"

Blaine's eyes looked on the verge of tears, "Of course I do-"

"You're my best friend and I tell you everything!" Kurt continued, "I don't understand why I had to hear about this from someone else."

"It's you!" Blaine bust out, then winced and looked to the floor.

Silence engulfed the room for a moment; Kurt could hear the beat of his heart in his ears.

"There is no need for me to be set up with someone else," Blaine's words were barely audible, "Because I'm in love with _you_." Blaine sighed and rubbed both his hands down his face. "I couldn't tell my mom that,  _you know how our parents are_. I just left it vague. I never imagined it would make its way back to you and I didn't ever mean to tell you like this, but I've felt this way for ages. I don't even like going on dates because they are never with you –  _and god_ , I don't want this to mess up our friendship, if anything ever got in the way of our fri-."

Kurt didn't even know what was happening, everything Blaine was saying sounded too good to be true, but then Kurt's feet were moving on their own accord and he was hurdling towards Blaine, arms wrapping around him, as he interrupted Blaine's rambling by pressing his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine gasped into the kiss before slowly sliding his hands up Kurt's back to cup the back of Kurt's neck and tangle his fingers in Kurt's hair. Kurt felt like he would melt, having Blaine's hands hold him so intimately, his soft lips pressed against Kurt's own. Kurt let out an involuntary whimper and Blaine pulled back. Kurt caught himself chasing Blaine's lips, but he stopped himself, pulling away only enough to look Blaine in the eyes.

Blaine was blinking rapidly, his breathing coming fast and his face flushed and glowing. " _What was that_?"

Kurt smiled, shaking his head and drawing in a long wobbly breath. "I love you too, Blaine."

Blaine didn't say anything – he just stared.

"You said you were in love with me? Just now. Remember?" Kurt's arms were still slung around Blaine's shoulders as he teased him, only slightly worried that Blaine hadn't meant it, "I love you too."

Blaine's face broke out in a radiant smile and he let out a heartfelt – if a little choked up – laugh. "I thought I'd just ruined everything by telling you!"

"No," Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's and sighed in contentment. His heart felt lodged in his throat and his head was spinning as he moved his body even closer to press along Blaine's. "You  _fixed_  everything."

Blaine laughed again, quieter now, his breath warm against Kurt's skin. "I love you. I've loved you for so long."

Kurt looked up at him at that, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You said we were  _just friends_. From the beginning, Kurt, that's how you wanted it. When we went and got coffee you made sure I knew we were friends and it was nothing to get out parents excited about."

"Well, you shouldn't always listen to me!" Kurt was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. "I only said that because there was so much pressure from our parents and I could tell then that I really liked you and I didn't want to screw things up."

" _Kurt_." Blaine breathed as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing."

"I love you Blaine, so much, but I didn't think you felt that way. But then… when Carole said you were seeing someone…  _god Blaine_ , I wanted to be happy for you, but it just made me feel sick."

"There's no one else. Only you," Blaine said, and he kissed him again, harder his time, as if he stopped kissing him Kurt might disappear, but still warm and sweet and tender, making Kurt feel as if he were floating.

When their lips finally parted Blaine moved so that he could reach down and hold both of Kurt's hands, pulling him out of the kitchen and kissing him the whole way until they stopped in front of the couch in the living room.

"Smells… like... paint…" Kurt said between kisses.

Blaine chuckled, glancing down at the tarp-covered couch, as he kept pulling him along until they got to Blaine's bedroom.

Kurt's skin prickled with anticipation, but he knew despite the location, neither of them would pressure the other into anything; this was still brand new.

Blaine fell back onto the bed, pulling Kurt with him, their kiss broken, but only for a moment until Kurt scooted in next to Blaine on the bed and kissed him again. Kurt didn't know how long they stayed like that – sharing heady, long kisses, hands holding, touching, pulling each other closer.

Eventually, Kurt sighed, pulling back, his lips kiss swollen. Blaine's eyes glossy and his cheeks flushed. "I can't believe we could have been doing this all along if our parents hadn't freaked me out so bad!" Kurt joked, even though he knew it wasn't just their parents who'd messed up here.

"Not just you." Blaine said with a smile, "I'm almost scared to tell my mom this happened, she may pass out."

Kurt laughed and ran his fingers down Blaine's cheek.

"We need to talk about that actually," Blaine said seriously, sitting up and taking Kurt with him.

"About what?"

"Our parents. We have to promise each other something here and now."

"Anything."

"We never listen to them about anything they say about us without talking to each other first. The only two big misunderstandings we've had were because of them. Today, and then back last summer when they got the time we were going to meet mixed up and almost ended this whole thing before it started."

Kurt laughed again, "Oh my god! You're right. With as much as they wanted us together, they have really been screwing this up!"

"So we talk to each other now –  _never_  through them."

"Deal," Kurt reached out his hand for Blaine to shake. Instead, Blaine took it and placed a soft kiss to his knuckles.

"Deal," Blaine whispered.

Kurt couldn't handle the gentleness of that gesture, so he tackled Blaine to the bed, kissing him soundly. This was happening _, this was really happening_! Blaine loved him. Kurt held him tighter needing to show him how much he felt this.

* * *

Blaine felt like he was dreaming, his chest felt full and his hands almost shaky. When Kurt had demanded to know whom Blaine was dating, he felt like his world was falling apart. He had the choice to flat out lie to Kurt – something he couldn't even fathom doing – or telling him the truth, finally. Before he knew it the truth about his feeling for Kurt were spilling over his lips. He braced himself for Kurt's kind, but awkward declaration that he didn't feel the same way. But then…

But then!

Then Kurt was in his arms, the sweet taste of his lips on Blaine's. Kurt loved him! Kurt loved him, he felt like he could fly!

Blaine felt like he couldn't tell Kurt enough how much he loved him. Couldn't kiss him enough times to show him. They ended up side by side on Blaine's bed – Kurt's body miraculously pressed against his own. Kurt even spent the night, they did eventually turn on a movie, but it was just background noise until they fell asleep in each other's arms. Tomorrow, Kurt would call his dad and Carole. He'd probably skype Mercedes and tell her all the details. Blaine couldn't wait to call his parents as well, and then Cooper, who would only be confused because he thought they were already dating.

But for tonight Blaine didn't want to talk to anyone else. Or even think about anyone else. For tonight, they would just hold each other, kissing and talking softly and telling each other the things they'd been holding back for months. Laughing at how foolish they'd been not to say anything sooner. Falling asleep with whispered 'I love yous' on their lips. In spite of their parents' interference, and their own misunderstanding… together  _at last_.


End file.
